The Flowers on the Walls
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: This one's for you, Trish. Ehehehehehehehehehe! It has a bit of AAMR, but it has a whole lotta bit of something else! Read and find out!


This one's for you--Trish. ^_~  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, so leave me alone, you crackhead.  
A/N: This story is a little on the sappy side, but it's angsty as well. It's the only story I've ever written where the romance happens quickly and continues throughout the story, so enjoy it while you can. :) Don't get me wrong with this, either, I'm still a gymshipper and all, I just wanted to try something new. :) If you hate it--bite me.  


  
The Flowers on the Walls  
  
  


Ash sighed as the vidphone clicked off and he turned back to Brock and Misty who were waiting restlessly in the chairs of the pokémon center.  
  
It took you that long to be told to change your underwear every day? Misty chuckled.  
  
Ash snapped. It's not funny. My mom is really upset. I--I never told you guys this, but my mom and dad are divorced. I was too young to remember when it happened, but, well, he came back. My mom didn't tell me what happened when he came back, but she was crying. I couldn't make her feel better.  
  
Brock stood up and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. Then you really need to go and see her in person, Ash. Something must have happened.  
  
Ash nodded while looking at the ground.   
  
Come on, Misty stood up and patted Ash on the back. We'll be back to getting badges before you know it. Besides, you haven't seen your mother in a while.  
  
Ash smiled gingerly, looking up at Misty. You're right. I miss her.  
  
Misty patted him on the back again. Call your mom back and tell her we'll be there in a couple of days.  
  
Ash nodded and sulked off to give his mom a call.  
  
I wonder what could have happened, Brock pondered softly.   
  
Misty sighed. I dunno. My guess is that he came back looking for Ash or something.  
  
Brock closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. Well, if he comes back while I'm there and tries to upset her, I'll kick his ass.  
  
Misty chuckled and looked up at Brock. Big words there, Brock. I'd like to see if you could back it up.  
  
Brock shrugged and turned away, crossing his arms. Misty would have teased him further, but he made it obvious that he was ignoring her.  
  
Ash came back, and they set off for Pallet Town. It took actually a day and a half of walking to get there, but Ms. Ketchum was practically waiting at the door just the same.   
  
Ash didn't have much time to prepare himself for the hug he received after opening the door. He was sideways and his eyes seemed to be nearly popping out of his head as his mother sobbed all over him.  
  
Oh Ash! she cried, I've missed you! At least you'll always be there for me!  
  
Ash shouted, and she released her grip on him. Ash looked back at her for a moment, then threw his arms around her shoulders in a real hug. What happened, mom?  
  
Of course, Ash never got a straight answer. She just continued sobbing onto his shoulder for nearly a half hour.   
  
Brock and Misty waited patiently for her to finish, but she was very apologetic when she finally let everyone into the house.   
  
I haven't made anything, she sniffled, but you can raid the refrigerator for whatever you like.  
  
Don't worry about it! Brock assured. I'll make something for all of you! You look like you haven't eaten in a couple of days yourself.  
  
Ms. Ketchum nodded. I haven't felt like it.  
  
That's no good for you! Brock tsked, grabbing Mrs. Ketchum's hand and making her take a seat at the table. You just sit tight and I'll make you the best potstickers and onigiri you've ever tasted.  
  
Brock dug his apron out of his backpack and put it on before setting to work at the stove. This got a chuckle out of Mrs. Ketchum, but her mood didn't seem to lift.  
  
Ash sat at the table next to his mom as well. She seemed to be cheering up a little, but a nervous cloud seemed to rest in back of her eyes. Ash was growing increasingly worried, especially since she'd confessed to not eating for a couple of days.  
  
Ash put his hand on hers. You can't go without eating! Please tell me what happened, I want to make you feel better, and unless--  
  
I will, she interrupted, then began to stammer. I just--I can't--right now.  
  
Ash nodded. Well, I'll stay here and take care of you until you can.  
  
You don't have to do that, she began to cry again, I don't want to interrupt your journey, I'm just upset over something stupid--  
  
Ash ordered. You will never be an interruption. I want to stay here until you feel better. And I'm gonna make sure you eat. Well--I'm sure Brock will do that, but I'll supervise.  
  
Misty felt a bit like she was intruding upon their private conversation, so she stood up and wandered to where Brock was rolling out thin sheets of dough and steaming rice.  
  
Need help? Misty offered.  
  
Brock replied, and he definitely put Misty to work. He seasoned everything, but Misty filled and folded and pressed the edges of probably about a million potstickers and rolled more balls of rice than that even. But it kept her busy.  
  
That smells great, Ash complimented as Brock and Misty set out plates in the middle of the table. The table didn't seem to fit the occasion, since it had a sunny yellow table cloth with yellow daffodils overspreading it, but it did remind Ash of how cheery his mom usually was. His worry deepened with every bite of food he ate, causing him to eat much less than usual.   
  
Pikachu was having a field day, however. It sensed the bad vibes at the table, but was starving just the same. It was happy because Mrs. Ketchum had saved about a million ketchup packets from fast food restaurants for it. They all tasted different and they all kept it entertained for quite some time.  
  
Mr. Mime came in to clean the kitchen while they were eating, but Brock scooted it out.  
  
Take a break, Mimey, I'll take care of this, he smiled.   
  
Mr. Mime replied, then proceeded to sit on the couch and flip on the T.V.  
  
Brock finished eating quickly, then began to wash dishes, and the floor, and straighten the cupboards.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence at the table because Misty didn't feel like casual chat would be apropos for the situation, and Ash was silently consoling his mother by rubbing her back. She didn't want to say much either.  
  
Brock finished what he was doing and sat back at the table again, on the other side of Mrs. Ketchum. He wasn't as disposed to silence as the rest.  
  
he began, if there's anything you need, just tell me. I'll run to the store, whatever. We're here to make you feel better and that's what I intend to do.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum closed her eyes. That's very sweet of you, but I think I'm going to go to bed.  
  
Do you want a glass of milk or anything first? Brock tilted his head.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum shook her head quickly. I just need some sleep. You kids can watch TV or whatever.  
  
Ash felt like pointing out to his mother that it was only eight o'clock, but decided that it would get him nowhere. He slumped over at the table dejectedly, and Misty put a hand on his back after Mrs. Ketchum left the room.  
  
She'll be all right, Misty assured. We'll get whatever is wrong out of her.  
  
Ash nodded, leaning into Misty's side. Thanks for understanding. I know you guys would probably rather be somewhere else right now.  
  
Misty shrugged. We've been following you around for God knows how long now. If we'd rather be somewhere else than with you, we would have left.  
  
Brock added, putting his head down on his arms at the table, we've known you long enough to be worried about your mom too. I don't want to leave until she's feeling better either.  
  
Ash nodded to this. I guess--let's go watch TV.  
  
The three kids entered the living room, and Mimey clutched the remote protectively.  
  
It growled at them.  
  
I guess that idea is shot, Ash sighed.   
  
However, Pikachu was very interested in whatever Mr. Mime was watching. It jumped onto the couch, clutching several ketchup packets to its chest, and settled down next to Mr. Mime. It wouldn't share any of its ketchup packets, though.  
  
I'll just go up to my room and read my old pokémon books, Ash shrugged. You guys can come with me or do whatever. You know where the guest room is.  
  
Both Brock and Misty nodded. Brock wandered into the kitchen to do some more cleaning, and Misty decided that she wanted to go with Ash, even if it just meant stretching out on his bed and staring into space while he reminisced through his books. She could always play with Togepi for three hours if it came to that. The little egg pokémon was probably sick of sleeping in her backpack anyway.  
  
Hours fled, and Brock was sitting backwards in a kitchen chair, his legs straddling the back, and his head resting on his arms on the table. He was getting tired, but he really didn't want to sleep just yet. He'd beaten Mr. Mime at arm wrestling three times, and it got old. He didn't know what was keeping him from going back to bed, but he just had a nauseous sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He jumped suddenly as the light was turned on, causing the person who turned it on to jump as well.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry! Mrs. Ketchum choked. I didn't know you were in here, I'll just go.  
  
Brock jumped out of his chair.   
  
Brock ran over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen. It's late, and you're up. Did you want a snack? You shouldn't go to bed hungry, I'll make you something--  
  
she shook her head. I'm not hungry. I was just restless, and I came down for really no reason. I'll leave you alone.  
  
I don't want you to, Brock whispered, putting his hands on her forearms and staring into her eyes. I want you to tell me what happened.  
  
I can't! She closed her eyes tightly, tears leaking from her eyelids slowly.   
  
Brock pulled her closer to him, his hands around her waist comfortingly. Mrs. Ketchum's head was on his chest, and he squeezed her more tightly as she gasped between sobs. She gave in and put her hands around his neck, allowing him to console her. Brock rocked her back and forth, bringing one of his hands up to stroke her hair.  
  
You need to tell someone, he whispered. You can't keep it bottled up forever. If you don't want me to tell Ash, I won't. But let me help you.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum looked up at Brock's face, her heart racing. Brock continued smoothing her hair, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
she began in a whisper, putting her head back on his chest. Ash's father came back to see me. I told him to go away, but he insisted that he'd changed. Brock, I loved him, and--well, I know now that it will never be the same again, as it was when we were young, but--  
  
He brought back old memories? Brock finished for her.  
  
Mmm hmm, she nodded, and Brock held her more closely to him. He stayed a week, and, well, I thought that he _had_ changed. And--  
  
She began to sob almost uncontrollably at this point, and Brock had to stop smoothing her hair to wipe her tears away.   
  
It's all right, Brock whispered into her ear. Whatever happened, I'll help you get over it, you'll feel better if you tell me. Trust me.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum nodded, calming down a little. I--I went to--and--I--  
  
Take your time, Brock offered.  
  
I found out that I'm pregnant again, she finally blurted.  
  
The blood drained from Brock's face as he heard this. She was still young--probably as old as she should have been to have her first child. Her marriage probably didn't work out because she was too young to be married in the first place. But it was a shock, all the same.  
  
Do you see why I can't tell Ash? she began to sob more fiercely. He'll want to stay with me, and I don't want to ruin his dreams. I can handle it, myself--I just needed him to come back for a little while so I wouldn't be so alone.  
  
You'll never be alone again, Brock gulped, lifting her chin with one of his hands. I won't leave you. I'll stay and help you, the whole way.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum's sobbing stopped for a moment, and she looked up at Brock in surprise.  
  
You don't have anything keeping you here, she frowned. It's nice of you to offer, but I don't want to ruin your dreams, either, you're a nice kid--  
  
She couldn't talk anymore, however, because Brock leaned over closer to her, pressing his mouth to hers. She felt guilty as she returned the kiss, but she needed it. She felt almost secure in Brock's arms, and as his lips gently caressed hers, she almost felt as if everything would be all right.   
  
She was the one who ended the kiss, however. Brock, I'm twice your age, you're not even eighteen yet--  
  
I will be in three weeks, Brock whispered, delicately tugging the remaining tears away from Mrs. Ketchum's face with his lips. I can be the love you wanted and never had, Mrs. Ketchum, I'll be happy to raise your new child with you, I'll--  
  
Call me Delilah, she gulped, I'm not a Mrs. anymore, anyway.  
  
Brock smiled. All right, Delilah. I'll never leave you.  
  
Both of their hearts were pounding at this point, and there was no resistance as Brock closed his eyes and softly brought his lips to Delilah's once again.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the small room with the daffodil wallpaper and landed softly onto Brock's eyes. They opened slowly, and he slid his hand off the waist of the sleeping creature next to him. He mouth was open slightly as she slept, and Brock smiled as he watched her lashes flutter against the skin of her cheeks. He touched her skin of her lips lightly with his finger and pressed his lips to her cheek, then crawled quietly out of bed.  
  
Brock opened and shut the door softly as not to wake her up, then tiptoed to the kitchen. The linoleum was cold against his bare feet, but he knew he'd warm up as soon as he started breakfast.  
  
Brock began to sing softly as he grabbed eggs, cinnamon, bread and other goodies from the refrigerator and pantry. He was whiffing some eggs in a small bowl when Ash sat down at the table without saying a word.  
  
Morning Ash! Brock smiled. Breakfast will be ready soon!  
  
Ash didn't reply.  
  
Come on, Ash, Brock smiled some more, your mom will never feel better if you're depressed too!  
  
Ash looked up at Brock, his sullen expression not changing.  
  
What were you doing in my mom's room last night? he snapped. I saw you come out of there this morning.  
  
Brock's stirring ceased for the time, and he became pale as he looked at Ash.  
  
Look, Ash, we didn't--  
  
Ash jumped up and grabbed Brock by the collar. Brock dropped the batter he was making as Ash came intimidatingly close to his face.  
  
You better not have, Ash grumbled. God, I don't know what my mom would want with you! Argh! That's so sick!  
  
Brock's eyes narrowed as he grabbed towels to clean up the mess.  
  
I'm almost an adult, you know, he grumbled as the towel sopped up the floor.  
  
My mom is a grown woman with a kid, Ash frowned. You have _no idea_ how shocked I was. I almost passed out.  
  
Your mom can make her own decisions, Brock muttered under his breath.  
  
Ash shouted, she's very depressed right now! I have to protect her! She's probably very vulnerable right now! I can't believe you would take advantage of her like that! You're one of my best friends!  
  
Brock's hands began to shake as he began to mix up a new bowl of batter.   
  
I would never take advantage of her, he said shakily.  
  
What's going on in here? Misty walked in the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. You losers woke me up!  
  
Ash had his hands balled into fists and in front of him on the table. Brock was turned away, stirring furiously.  
  
Misty chortled. I could slice the tension in here with a knife! What's wrong with you two?  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes.  
  
Somehow I don't believe you, Misty snorted, pounding her hand lightly with her mallet for intimidation. Tell me now!  
  
Ash looked up at her. I said nothing. I don't care if you hit me with your stupid mallet.  
  
Misty blinked, then put her mallet away. Fine, be that way. But don't think I won't beat it out of you later.  
  
Brock tossed a piece of bread onto a skillet sadly, then slowly flipped over the bacon he was making. His anger quickly faded into dejection, and he sighed as he continued to cook.  
  
Smells good, Brock, Misty said softly, sensing Brock's mood change.   
  
Brock said curtly.  
  
The food was almost done when Ash's mom finally woke up. She seemed to be in a better mood, though the cloud of anxiety behind her eyes wasn't fully lifted.   
  
Brock's heart leapt to his throat as she sat next to Ash at the table. His breathing quickened as he piled all of the food onto plates to set out on the table, and Misty leapt up to help him. He felt compelled to sit away from Delilah, but though he didn't want to make Ash mad, he didn't want to hurt her by making her think he was avoiding her. So he did sit by her.  
  
Ash's blood began to boil as Brock started to ask his mom how much she wanted, and he put it on a plate for her, and he kept asking her if she was all right--  
  
Brock tried to be discreet when he grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. He looked up at Delilah warmly, and she blushed as Brock watched her fondly while she put pieces of French toast into her mouth.  
  
I'm gonna throw up, Ash groaned and clutched his stomach.  
  
Misty's eyes were impossibly wide as she glanced over at Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. It was just too weird for words. But it was--kind of sweet.  
  
I'm really full, Delilah sighed after her plate was almost finished. She began to stand up to put it in the sink, but Brock wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
I'll get that for you, he said softly, then picked up her plate as well as his own, which he had finished. She smiled again and sighed, begining to believe that he'd do as he had promised.  
  
Misty noticed Ash's discomfort as his mom watched Brock almost dreamily as he began to wash dished. Misty was smiling inwardly, but she put on a concerned face as she turned to Ash.  
  
Awww Ash, she blinked innocently. What's wrong?  
  
I'm gonna kill Brock, was all he said in his reply, though it was too soft for his mother to hear.  
  
Misty shook her head, nearly laughing as she leaned over to Ash's ear. If he makes her happy, don't interfere. You know Brock has always had a thing for older women anyway--  
  
You think he'll stop drooling all over everyone for _my mom_? Ash practically squeaked. He was nearly ripping up the tablecloth with his angered, fidgety hands as he turned to Misty.   
He's too young for her, and my mom deserves better! He'll probably just break her heart as soon as he sees Nurse Joy--awww, what am I _talking about_? She's my mother! They're not together! That's too ridiculous!  
  
You should give him more credit than that, Misty grinned toothily, I think he'd give up ogling if he found _one special person_.  
  
The singsong emphasis Misty put on the last three words of her statement caused Ash to pull on the tablecloth so hard that all of his knuckles cracked and he fell out of his chair.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum blinked, jumping out of her chair to make sure he was all right. Are you okay?  
  
No I'm not okay! he said through gritted teeth. Brock is too young for you! Can't you see that?  
  
Brock winced and walked back over to the table, shaking as he watched Ash fume from the floor.   
  
Age isn't the issue here, he said sternly, I love her, Ash, and you should just be happy about it!  
  
Happy about it? Ash's eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet. I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Ash grabbed Brock around the neck and began to choke him hard. Brock could have easily sprawled Ash across the floor, but he didn't want to upset Delilah. Brock simply tried to pry Ash's hands away, and it was Misty who eventually clocked Ash hard enough to make him back off.  
  
Ash's mom began to cry, and Ash's stomach suddenly sank to his knees. He didn't want to upset his mom, but he just felt like he was protecting her.  
  
Brock sighed in anguish as he stepped over to Delilah and held her close. Ash wanted to jump him again, but Misty held him back.   
  
Delilah pushed Brock away gently. I can't be with you if Ash doesn't approve of it, it wouldn't be right.  
  
Brock frowned in heartache as he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. He didn't know what to say, and he just let the tears come.  
  
Misty clocked Ash with her mallet again. Can't you see? she whispered so that only Ash could hear. This is the best thing for your mom. Even if it's a fling, it'll make her feel better.  
  
Ash sighed, burying his head in his hands. I guess I won't fight it, but that doesn't mean I like it.  
  
I knew you'd see it my way, Misty smiled, then socked Ash in the arm. Just put on a happy face for them, then you can complain all about it to me.  
  
Ash nodded, then began to choke as he tried to remedy the situation. He walked shakily over to where Brock and his mother stood in silence.  
  
he sighed. It's just a lot for me to handle--right now. Just--don't get all mushy in front of me, all right? Do it on your own time and I'll be okay.  
  
Sounds fair, Ash's mom nodded. I'm sorry to do this to you, Ash. Things just--happen sometimes.  
  
Yeah yeah, Ash shuddered. Just keep it away from me.  
  
Ash's mom smiled, walked over to him and held him tightly, then let go. I guess I can tell you--then.  
  
Tell me what? Ash blinked, looking up at his mother with worry.  
  
Brock sensed what was coming next, and he stepped behind Delilah, putting his hands on her shoulders for support.   
  
she took in a deep breath, when your father came back, well, I thought he had changed, and that we might get back together. I--  
  
She stumbled over the next words, leaning back onto Brock as she tried to get them back. Ash began to sweat, having an inkling as to where this was going, and Misty grabbed his hand.  
  
You're going to have a brother or a sister, Ash, she finally finished.  
  
Ash was too stunned for words. What he really wanted to do was kill his dad, but he knew it would upset his mom to let this thought be known.   
  
Misty was also shocked beyond words. All she could do was gape while Brock turned Mrs. Ketchum towards him and wiped away her nervous tears.  
  
Well--she couldn't have picked anyone better to help her take care of a kid.  
  
Ash suddenly found his feet and walked over to his mom. He really had nothing to say. Brock let her go, and Ash hugged her tightly.  
  
I'll be here for you, he whispered monotonously, still unable to grasp the events which were taking place. You can count on me, mom.  
  
I know, she sniffed. You're a good boy, Ash. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Mom, Ash closed his eyes.  
  
Misty shook her head violently, then looked up at Brock who was turned away sheepishly. She knew that Brock must have intended on taking care of Mrs. Ketchum _and_ Ash's sibling.  
  
she said under her breath. This is too weird.  
  
Ash suddenly found a logical corner of his mind, and began to sputter questions.  
  
Do you need to see a doctor or something? he asked. Aren't there iron pills or something you need to take?  
  
Ash's mom laughed. I saw a doctor right before I called you. That's how I found out. I'm going to see the doctor again in a month. And no, I don't have to take special pills, I just have to watch what I eat. And not eating for a couple of days after your father left probably wasn't any good--  
  
Ash bit his lip. Are you happy?  
  
His mom looked at him earnestly, taking in a deep breath before responding. You know-- I was really worried. And very depressed about it. But I _am_ starting to feel better.  
  
Ash nodded strangely, thinking how strange it would be to have a brother about fourteen years younger than him, and his mother's boyfriend being three years older--  
  
It was still too weird. And he still didn't like it. He could very well take care of his mother by himself, in fact, Brock was almost an interference. Ash was begining to feel _very_ protective, and he only held his tongue because of what Misty had told him earlier.  
  
Ash wondered how they'd ever be able to do something normal like go and watch TV together. He didn't want to do anything except gape, and perhaps be consoled by Misty--not that she was an incredibly sympathetic person when it came to him.  
  
If you'll excuse me, Ash's mother broke the silence, I'm feeling a little sick.  
  
Everyone waited behind while Ash's mother dashed into the bathroom. Brock felt extremely uncomfortable being left alone with Ash and Misty, both of whom probably hated his guts at the moment.  
  
Misty smiled up at Brock from where she was standing, and Brock felt a little relieved.  
  
That's a lot of responsibility you're thinking about, she tilted her head as she watched Brock's expression shift from startled to thoughtful.   
  
Are you kidding? Brock smirked, one kid would be a vacation compared to my family, especially if I'm not the only one taking care of it. And besides, I'm a lot older now than I was then.  
  
You're still a kid, Ash muttered.  
  
Brock frowned, his eyes glazing over as he turned to Ash. I'm sorry, Ash, I'm so sorry. You and Misty are my best friends--I don't want to hurt you--  
  
Things just happen, Ash rolled his eyes. I know, I know. Don't mind me. I'm just bitter, is all. I have a hard time believing that you'll take care of my mom. If you just leave because of a Nurse Joy or something, I'll kill you faster than--  
  
Never Ash, Brock held up his hand in oath. I know when it's time to be serious. And right now I'm very serious.  
  
You'd better be nice to her too, Ash frowned heftily, she's a great person.  
  
I know, Brock nodded. She's sweet and beautiful and--  
  
Be quiet before I have to shove my mom out of the bathroom and throw up myself, Ash grumbled.  
  
You're a doof, Ash, Misty giggled, then socked him in the arm.  
  
I'm gonna go make sure she's okay, Brock announced, then turned to leave Ash and Misty in the kitchen.   
  
I dunno how much more of this I can take, Ash's lip began to twitch.  
  
Misty patted him on the back, bumping his head with her own playfully. You've just been slapped with a lot to take in all at once. You're not going to feel the same for a while.  
  
Or ever, Ash sighed.  
  
Misty shook her head then began to massage Ash's shoulders a little. You're very tense. Let's go watch some TV.  
  
Ash spun around to face Misty.  
  
Watch TV? he raised an eyebrow, are you insane? That's the last thing I could do right now, I mean, I just found out that my mom is pregnant and in love with my seventeen year old best friend! I couldn't do anything but--  
  
Misty shook him gently. That's _exactly_ why you need to do something as stupid and brain dead as watching TV right now. Come on--let's--  
  
Go in my room and talk? Ash pleaded.   
  
Misty sighed. All right. If it'll make you feel better. I need to feed Togepi again anyway. She'll probably use metronome and explode your room soon if I don't.  
  
Pikachu is probably going insane watching her, too, Ash considered.  
  
Misty acted insulted, how could anyone go insane watching my sweet little Togepi? She's a perfect angel!  
  
Perfect hell's angel! Ash laughed.  
  
I'll get you, Ash Ketchum! Misty giggled, then chased him up the stairs.  
  
Ash and Misty raced into his room in a blur, causing a sound like thunder to ripple throughout the house and the hallway. Delilah smiled as she heard Ash and Misty giggle while they tore into Ash's room. She smiled when she heard Ash beg for mercy while Misty pounded him savagely after tackling him onto the floor, and when she heard Togepi laugh at their antics.  
  
What was she doing? Brock should be able to have fun like that, with a young girl his age. She began to feel guilty about not just turning Brock away. She was feeling very sick, and he was lying next to her while she rested, his arms snugly around her. It felt good to her. It felt even better than when her ex had held her after coming home, since she didn't have the same apprehension that he was going to just disappear. She was probably pressured into doing things with her ex that she knew she shouldn't have, just so that he would stay, but she didn't feel the same way with Brock. She was too old to feel pressured into doing things, so she felt shamed at this realization.   
  
Brock noticed Delilah tense, and he kissed her shoulder.  
  
Do you feel nauseous again? he asked.  
  
Delilah replied. I'm just--well--I'm not sure about us.  
  
Brock tensed for a moment as well. Why? Is it about the age thing?  
  
In a way yes, she sighed. You shouldn't have to be tied down with an old woman like me and a kid. You're young, you should find someone and start a new family--  
  
You're not an old woman, Brock laughed, then kissed her shoulder again. Not even close. Besides, like I was telling Misty earlier, I've taken care of nine kids practically my whole life, all by myself. I'm ready for any responsibility.  
  
That's just the thing, she sighed. It's not _your_ family, it's not _your_ responsibility.  
  
Brock touched her nose with his own and looked into her eyes. It is my responsibility because I want it. I want to be with you, and I'll do anything I need to to be with you.  
  
Delilah smiled, and tears came to her eyes again for just about the millionth time that week. Brock closed his eyes and kissed her, and she relaxed into the kiss.   
  
You know, she laughed as they momentarily pulled away, I might as well be dating a teenager, I feel like one, going out and getting pregnant like an idiot and all.  
  
Brock laughed and kissed her nose. That's the idea. No bad feelings about this.  
  
Delilah closed her eyes and smiled, then rested her head on Brock's neck. Speaking of bad feelings, I think I am starting to feel sick again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Here comes the aerodactyl! Misty cooed, spooning some pokémon food into Togepi's mouth. She was trying to get the little thing to eat on its own, but when she set it in front of a bowl it just played in it like a mud bath.  
  
Ash simply looked out the window, watching the sun play in the sky like a giant yellow tennis ball. He seemed mesmerized, and Misty looked at him with concern after Togepi took a big bite of her breakfast.   
  
Misty pouted, come sit over here. It's not good for you to look at the sun.  
  
Like I really care, he snorted.  
  
Come over here, Misty ordered, slapping a spot on the bed. Togepi wants to talk to you too, isn't that right Togepi?  
  
Togepi didn't answer. She was more interested in the aerodactyl that had started to ignore her all of the sudden.  
  
Ash sighed deliberately as he sulked over to where Misty and Togepi were sitting.   
  
Misty globbed some more food onto the spoon and began to wiggle it in front of Togepi's mouth again as Ash flopped down on the bed.  
  
Uh oh! Here comes a Pidgeot! Oh no! It's coming to get you! Misty said in a melodramatic voice.  
  
Togepi laughed, trying to roll around and chase the food that was avoiding her.  
  
Ash stretched and laid back, and Misty tweaked his nose.  
  
I'll be right with you, she said in a doctor-voice, I have to attend to patient Togepi right now.  
  
Ash chuckled, and Misty then pretended like the spoon was trying to attack her.  
  
Saaave me Togepi! she begged. It's gonna get me!  
  
The spoon then dove conveniently close to Togepi's mouth, and with a look of determination upon her face, Togepi snapped up the food.  
  
Oh, you saved me! Misty giggled, lifting Togepi into the air. And that was your last bite too! Good girl, Togepi!  
  
Togi! Togi! Togepi cooed in glee, and Misty put her on the floor to play with Pikachu.  
  
Ash smiled the whole time he watched Misty play with the little omelette. He knew she wasn't all mallet and fire somewhere, it just took someone other than him to bring it out of her.  
  
Misty laid back next to Ash, her arms behind her head.  
  
Did you ever want a brother or a sister Ash? Misty asked, her legs swinging over the bed's edge. They were laying on it the wrong way.  
  
Well yeah when I was little, Ash shrugged, but I think I liked all the attention of being an only child.  
  
I always say I'd rather be an only child, Misty contemplated, but my sisters weren't that bad growing up. They'd pick on me all right, but if anyone else tried to they were the first ones to get on the person's case.  
  
Ash laughed, I wouldn't want _them_ on my case.  
  
Misty closed her eyes, nobody else did, either. But I think you're too old to have a love-hate relationship with a sibling. But I still think you'll like it.  
  
I never knew my mom still thought about my dad, Ash turned to Misty. That just shows how much I care. And she told _Brock_ about her problems before me. I must be a terrible son.  
  
That's not it and you know it, Misty shook her head. She doesn't want to get in the way of what you want.  
  
But I want to be there for her, Ash insisted. That's just as important to me as becoming a pokémon master--more important even!  
  
I know it, Misty agreed, but she just wants to look out for you.  
  
Then why in the name of God would she want to get with Brock, Ash asked snippily.  
  
Because she needs someone who's not a child to be there for her, Misty rationalized. She was going to elaborate, but Ash interrupted.  
  
Brock is a child! he shouted.  
  
He's a young man all right, Misty corrected, but he's mature in ways that you are not. And it's not your fault, either. You've lead a different life. Just let them be.  
  
Ash sat up a little, leaning his chin on his palm, his elbow sinking into the bed.  
  
And when did you get so wise, Misty? he asked.  
  
I'm a woman, aren't I? Misty smiled.  
  
Oh yes, Ash laughed, then put his arms over Misty and looked down at her from where he was supporting himself by his arms. I can't forget that.  
  
He then eyed Misty mischievously, and before she could reach for her mallet, they both had rolled off the bed and were grappling, pulling each other's hair and tickling each other and giving each other Indian burns and generally wrestling like brats.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was in a better mood when it came time for lunch, but Ash's mom still wasn't feeling well so she stayed in bed. Brock was worried about her, so he just made sandwiches for everyone then brought some up to her to eat. Brock felt bad and promised them that dinner would be something actually cooked, but Ash and Misty didn't care. The sandwiches were good and they suited their needs.  
  
Everyone was feeling a little on the awkward side that day and into the night. They all ate together for dinner, which was vegetable lasagna and really good garlic bread, but their conversations were pretty stunted. Only Misty seemed to have anything to say at all, and most of what she said was directed at Togepi. Pikachu got bored with them quickly and went to teach Mr. Mime to play poker.   
  
After dinner they all went to hibernate in their respective rooms. Ash dug out his old Nintendo, and he and Misty played Bubble Bobble until Misty decided she was so tired her fingers were about to fall off.  
  
Ash turned off the light and kept playing while Misty tried to fall asleep on his bed. It was nearing midnight, and he realized that it would only be right to quit and let Misty sleep. He, however, was in no mood for dreams.  
  
Ash left the room and left Misty to rest, not knowing particularly where he was going, but knowing that he'd have to do _something_ to get himself to fall asleep. A glass of milk or some David Letterman might do the trick, so he waltzed into the silence to soothe his nerves.   
  
Ash tiptoed down the stairs, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. There was just no way he could sleep. Everything that had happened for the past two days was too weird for words, and it was delivering insomnia into his lap.   
  
He was perfectly still, however, as he noticed Brock and his mother sitting on the couch, just happy to be with each other.  
  
Brock had one arm around his mom's shoulders, and she was leaning into him, her eyes closed. Brock kissed one of her temples and gently rubbed her stomach with his other hand. Ash's mom looked almost as if she was about to fall asleep in the safety of his arms, but her soft speech made it obvious that she was not yet dreaming.  
  
Do you love me? she asked Brock.  
  
You know I do, he kissed the corner of her mouth. I love you so much.  
  
I just don't want to be alone, she yawned, then moved to stretch out on the couch, her head in Brock's lap. She was holding his hand still, and he lightly stroked her hair as she drifted asleep.  
  
You'll never be alone, Brock leaned over to whisper into her ear. I'll take care of you always, Delilah.  
  
A lump formed in Ash's throat as he watched Brock gently kiss his mother again.  
  
Ash then realized that this _was_ probably the best thing for his mom. He didn't think that it would be a fling, either. He knew that although he would stay with his mother for quite some time, he would eventually have to return on his journey. He couldn't imagine leaving his mom alone with a young child. He couldn't imagine coming back to a household with his frazzled mother alone with a screaming baby.   
  
However, he could easily imagine coming home to find his mother and Brock laughing together, playing with a child on the sofa. He knew that Brock was like a parent to almost anyone, and that he would probably even mother his own mother when she needed it most. It was still strange--he'd probably be best man at his own mother's second wedding--but he did indeed feel better about it.  
  
He turned around to head back into his room, feeling a little better about the world in general. Misty was standing outside the guest room, however, smiling at him.  
  
Feeling better? she grinned.  
  
Ash smiled back. Yeah, I actually am.  
  
Misty walked over to him slowly, embracing him softly. You know, she whispered into his ear, if you really can't sleep, I could always beat you up until you're exhausted. Or we could go with the flow and make out until you're exhausted. Take your pick.  
  
Ash's stomach suddenly fell, and his breathing stopped. It was a rather sudden proposition, but definitely not an unwanted one. Without Misty he probably never would have been able to handle the turns his life had suddenly taken.  
  
Ash smiled as he held up Misty's chin. I thought you'd never ask, he lied, then they walked into his room.  
  
Brock lifted Delilah into his arms tenderly when he knew she was asleep. He carried her up the stairs, but paused when he heard sounds coming from Ash's room.  
  
Yes I'll be okay with it, Ash grumbled, as if he was being punched or was repeating something for the thousandth time. But I'll never call him dad!  
  
Brock chuckled as he opened the door at the end of the hall and lay Delilah down on the bed. He didn't think he wanted Ash to call him dad. But he wouldn't mind Delilah calling him sweetheart as the woke up together beneath the flowers on the walls.


End file.
